moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
#Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Equipment|Equipment}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Serana's Friends and Relatives|Relationships}} }} Theme Music Composed by Me/Author * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme Physical Description Serana Dawnsinger is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly blue with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that draped gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. The attractive regalia of both golden metal and purple-dyed cloth is present as her shoulders bear plating for protection due to its thickness. These plates are adorned in runic carvings and accompanied by two surging spheres of pure void energy. Underneath her shoulder pads is a long cape that trails down her back originating from beneath her hair. Alongside her purple, gold, and blue sleeves Serana wears a pair of gauntlets forged in a similar design as her shoulder plates. The plating for both shoulders and arms were reinforced and covered with bars while both hands wear a dark purple glove. Her left-hand emanated a light glow, despite being covered by a glove, due to the taint of dark magic she bears. While using this twisted mark, the void would glow through the surrounding veins causing her to take on an almost liquid-like appearance of horrific violet when casting her magic. She often holds a broken staff in her right-hand made of wood and metal, held together by soul and void magic, ending with a semi-circle, adorned with two golden plates. At the end of the spiral of black and blue, there laid the core of the stave, crafted out of the departed souls of her vanquished foes. The given name to the staff was due to the distorted song it emits when the wielder uses it, hence the name, Shattersong. The patterns of gold continued down Serana's body while, on her chest, she wears a tabard of the Ren’dorei to represent her people. Rests between the two spiked patterns of her tabard is a pendant positioned at her heart with a void gem surrounded by shimmering gold. Underneath that, the tabard was held by a clasp of gold with a spiky ring with a smaller orb of rotating void. Serana boasted a voluptuous, hourglass, slim figure akin to most Thalassian women, giving highlight further to her almost perfect features. Her skin was the same color as gentle moonlight in a glimmering night sky, kissed by the shadows of her magical craft. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger to hide her fragility. She did speak without a filter and while pointing out every flaw in the world and the people around her. Recently, however, events have caused her to dissolve that outspoken language of hers. It is only around her lover, Annia Lionstead, that she reveals her more warm, optimistic and caring personality. Although her constant cussing is a stark contrast to her physical appearance, she remains aware that in certain situations she has to stay her tongue rather than constantly insulting others. She can often be seen standing up with pride, but her posture when sitting shows an open and relaxed appearance. '''NOTE: '''She either has a mischievous smile or an emotionless stare when speaking to people other than Annia. Equipment # Shattersong # Lionstead's Barrier # Dawnsinger's Heart Personality Traits Serana is a rude and masculine appearing woman on the outside. She explicitly expresses herself and acts obnoxiously towards most people she does not know nor respect. She seems to have a crass sense of humor about her, with her over-done expressions, and lewd topics in which she jokes about constantly. However, she shows her feminine and modest side who truly cares for the world around her when one gets to know her personally. Though Serana had been left bitter for the longest time after her long exile, meeting Annia had caused her suppressed emotions to resurface. She has since then been revealed to be sweet, kind and sometimes even overly affectionate to her Paladin lover. Serana is beyond loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. History Youth Serana was born in Dalaran to two Quel'dorei named Kiraun Sundawn and Teran Dawnsinger. Kiraun traveled around the Eastern Kingdoms due to diplomacy. It was until she met a funny and sarcastic Quel'dorei soldier at Dalaran, Teran Dawnsinger. The two shared a romantic moment that night which lead to the pregnancy of Kiraun. House Dawnsinger, being of noble standing, meant that Teran was obligated to marry Kiraun to avoid his child marked a bastard. So the two were married, not out of love, but for their child who was to be born. Time passed and the child Serana, who was their pride and joy, was born. She revealed an adept aptitude in arcane magic at the age of five. Her talents brought her an opportunity to study under the Kirin Tor away from her parents who gave their loving approval. Being patrons of the arcane themselves, they saw the value in arcane and could not help but become proud towards her. Unfortunately, Serana lacked the modesty of a star student despite her potential. She disobeyed authority and lacked the motivation to learn. She then adopted the habit to express explicitly towards her mentors and fellow peers at the age of twelve. Marked as a delinquent, she spent her days loitering with the humans of Dalaran. Some Humans confirmed in Serana that she was no different than them despite her elven lineage. This revelation changed their perspective causing them to lose their racism and striving towards the unification of their people. Over the years she had several Human partners but was unable to last due to her overbearing personality. Kiraun and Teran had three boys while Serana was away and this distance grew into an awkward kinship. It was with her younger sister, Kissy, that she had a connection. Kissy taught Serana the basics of Pyromancy while Kissy learned the crude spell Polymorph but little did they knew that these two skills would become convenient during the Second War. Second War and Aftermath Serana and her parents were beginning to become a family again after several decades of emotional distance. Unfortunately, the Second War erupted across the Northlands. Serana's parents were one of the first groups who joined the war effort with Dalaran while Teran took arms as a Paladin as his duty to the Order. Serana and Kissy parted ways, with Kissy heading back home to Quel'thalas and Serana remaining in Dalaran. A Paladin who was inspecting Teran, named Berwyn Lightstrider, noticed Serana's skill in Pyromancy. His intuition thought that he should test her combative skills. The two had a long drawn out duel with Berwyn eventually crushing her staff and knocking her down. Even though defeated, he admitted Serana had quite a stubborn spirit that could handle itself in a fight. So, he decided to give an offer for her to join him on the battlefield. The inexperienced Serana was going to decline, but Teran intervened and stated it would be an honor for their daughter to learn the art of war under a Highlord such as Berwyn. Serana learned the skills of war from her teacher, Berwyn, but secretly was unimpressed. However, He remained positive to keep her Spirits high since he believes that the belief in oneself can influence a person to become stronger whereas the opposite would occur if they view themselves as weak. By the time the battle of Quel'thalas occurred, Serana and Berwyn lent their aid to the Quel'dorei who were defending their home against the combined might of the Orcs and the Trolls. It was at the end of the battle where Serana introduced Berwyn to her Aunt, Arla Dawnsinger. Berwyn and Arla found a bond quite quickly through their shared interests and similar styles of both humor and morals on the World. By the time the Alliance armies had left to chase Ogrim (including Serana and Berwyn), Teran decided to go home and cleanse the land of the remaining trolls. He ended up falling in the conflict, dying with a slight smile on his face as he thought about how his family would survive thanks to his efforts, and that his daughter will grow strong. The loss of her father made Serana swear one thing, one thing only. To end the conflict before any more of her people were lost and that she would become the ideal daughter he wanted her to be. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed quite stoic, but really on the inside was contemplating what she had done with her life and how many years she wasted not opening up to Teran. During the climax of the war, Serana had been promoted to Berwyn's lieutenant, having served in the Battle of Hillsbrad, Stromgarde, Quel'thalas, and the Hinterlands. She had quite an impressive amount of experience by this point, and slowly she became adept in the use of fire magic. When the war ended, Berwyn decided to focus on his relationship with Arla, by retiring from the military and give the command to both Serana and his brother Dalren. By the time the Dark Portal opened, Berwyn and Arla had a family within Quel'thalas together, Berwyn living as an unwelcome guest within the kingdom after it closed its borders. He had two twin daughters, Velanara and Vera, which he called his two guiding stars. News had spread to him that the Alliance was drafting soldiers into the Alliance Expeditionary Force: Sons of Lothar. And amongst them would have been his brother. Berwyn decided to take a few months away from his family to save his brother by occupying his spot in the Force. He was going to ask Serana if she would watch over his wife and children, but instead received news of her imprisonment due to her dabbling with the Fel. In a fit of rage, he traveled to her prison, murdered the guards (burning their bodies with Holy Light to disguise it) and disappointedly told Serana to run away. Serana tried to reason with him by saying all she did was for the Alliance, but Berwyn replied that to wield such magic makes you no better than an Orc. With that, he requested Dalren to watch over his family and departed for the campaign that was about to ensue. Little did he knew that it would be over two decades before he returned home to Azeroth. Third War Serana was living in exile during the Third War. She watched with both anger and grief as the kingdoms she had fought so hard to defend were torn apart in the matter of months. Two years in the Scarlet Crusade The remaining members of the Silver Hand established the Scarlet Crusade after the events of Lordaeron. It was when Serana was petitioning her services that her hope had rekindled due to the number of people who had answered the call. Given her talents with the Fel, the Order placed her as an expert in Demonic studies. Serana's first battle at the Summertide Assaults cemented herself as a valuable asset to the Crusade due to her magical might of combustion techniques against the abominations. Afterward, many of Serana's family members and friends had joined the Scarlet Crusade (Dalren, Aria, and her cousins Velanara and Vera Dawnsinger). Time passed and, for a while, they were considered a family again. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana rose through the ranks of Crimson Legionnaire after a year's worth of service. The Order requested to torture a suspected member of the Cult of the Damned in front of the other members such as Velanara. Though Velanara had hoped to see the blood of the prisoner spilled across the wooden board, Serana outright refused in front of the other members. The refusal had Serana branded as an undead sympathizer, and she was forced to run. Dalren convinced the other members of the Crusade to allow her to leave and never return, using his diplomacy and high stake claim of what would happen if they killed her. She traveled toward the Plaguelands with feelings of anger and sadness towards the Order's practice and rejection. In her lowest point, she decided to take refuge with a secret necromantic organization. Thyrin Cult Theradin is the leader of the Thyrin Cult who consisted of Lordaeron survivors with the belief that he could create a new world by taming the Undead. Serana agreed with this idea and decided to join them out of common ground and desperation. She was grief-stricken at having been forced to abandon her relatives at the time and fell into necromancy. Viewing it as not a far step from Fel wielding, she dabbled within soul magic. Theradin took pride in his mentorship when teaching Serana the concept of drawing in Souls to use and subdue the Undead creatures under her will. Despite her inability to bind higher types, he secretly developed feelings for the young Quel'dorei but would never confess to her due to his lack of confidence. All was well until Serana had discovered Theradin's plan to combat the Void by using the subdued Undead to assimilate the Scourge and unify the world. Those who resisted would die under their Undead army. Serana, rejecting this idea, abruptly left in exile but not without gain since she had attained the skill to bind the lower Undead creatures to her will. Umbric's Research Group After her time on the road again, she journeyed into the Ghostlands attempting to find her mother. However, instead of her mother, she stumbled upon a group of fellow exiles and outcasts, Umbric and his research group. She found common ground with their wish to study into the dark arts and requested refuge with her fellow Thalassians. They welcomed her with open arms due to her merits in the Second War. Despite all this she refused to share her secrets, staying quiet and reserved, while contemplating what transpired over the past few years. After the Legion's Third Invasion, Magister Umbric made his breakthrough in the Void after entering Teogrus. The Void astounded Serana as she felt the connection towards the concept of insanity. She embraced the gifts the Void had to offer along with many other Thalassians who were corrupted by it. The fact that Alleria had offered Umbric and the entire group a place amongst the Alliance made Serana ecstatic. Many years had passed after her exile from her beloved faction. Her deepest desire was to make contact with the Humans and fight for a cause she believes. A part of Serana emerged after awakening both the Shadow of the Void and her life's purpose. She grew bitter from her exile, at first, but her years of suffering alone had washed away when being welcomed in the city of Stormwind. Although everything had changed, she still retained her rude demeanor due to being engraved into her personality. Meeting Annia Lionstead Serana was out on her scheduled stroll at Stormwind when she came across two women dressed in Scarlet Attire: Katsa and Annia Lionstead. Serana decided that it would be humorous if she mocked the outfit of Annia who wore a simple plate and mail armor. According to her standards, it was 'criminally hideous' compared to the skimpier altered Ren'dorei armor she was wearing. Though Katsa had defended Annia and forced Serana away, Serana persisted and eventually found Annia alone after a conversation with Katsa, but this time Annia had enough of Serana's insults. Annia, however, grew attracted towards Serana due to her display of confidence that she could turn into submission. Annia subdued Serana and brought her to an alley that resulted in the Ren'dorei to become the Human's mistress. Serana, at first, was distraught towards her Human captor but was unable to not fall for her as time passed. The two seemed to share a connection that she had not felt before. When the time came that they had to part, Serana begged to stay with Annia and see where their relationship would take them. Annia was surprised by this gesture, to say the least, and decided to accept this idea. The two later found that they had common interests, world-views, pasts, beliefs in magic, and loyalty towards the Alliance. They grew comfortable under the Alliance banner by relying on each other as best friends and lovers. Although nothing was perfect, they did have a sort of wariness and distrust to the faction that they served. Still, the fought for a cause that they believe was the best choice in Azeroth. Time continues to pass and, for a brief time, they lived together within the city of Ironforge. Acquiring the Mark During one of her adventures for more knowledge, she reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus Demon, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the world but, little did she knew, that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hands. She stepped towards it while asking the Lynora what the book was? The moment she grasped the book was when the Succubus answered: "It was her Death." Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in analyzing that Serana was easy to manipulate, it failed to take into account the ability to adapt. Serana used the Magical Sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her right palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Annia by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Annia's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which she later inquired. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers, Annia swore revenge on the Succubus due to it ripping her physical from apart. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Annia fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Annia subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Annia decided a fate that Death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. So an alternative method would be implemented that would be used to have her wish she was dead. Annia had turned the Succubus into a slave to be exploited. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believes that with the Legion defeated, his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the Demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure her. The method to help Serana was to have Annia commune with Berwyn's Soul. Annia agreed with the task to embark on her quest to find the deceased noble's Spirit. The aftermath caused her blade to become a Spiritually Haunted weapon of Shadow and Light which she named: Conviction. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Annia's relationship. Velanara recovered Berwyn's old armor in the Second War and gifted it to Annia as a wish of luck towards her relationship with Serana. She accepted it with pride, bearing the banner of the Alliance over it and seeing herself as someone who may one day be worthy of filling the shoes of such a legendary Arathorian Paladin. Annia later found a position as Captain within the 7th Legion given her long history in the Military after defecting from the Scarlet Crusade. Through Annia, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the waterfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, a mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many near-death situations and risked their own lives to save one another, strengthening their bond even further. Some nights they would lay in the grass fields where they would share a tender moment of love and bliss. The Foundation of Dawnshire Together Serana and Annia had uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows, later being revealed due to Serana's recent emergence within the Alliance. Theradin had wished to capture Serana and bring her back to his cult, still in love with the Elven woman. Though she did not know of Theradin's love for her, the fact that Thyrin wished her imprisoned was reason enough for her to go to Annia, Velanara, and Zanthi for help against the Cult's armies. While Velanara and her wife Zanthi combated the Theradin-worshiping Orc clan of the Skullhidders, Annia gathered her strength and called in a few favors. All of this along with the communing with Berwyn's spirit led to the foundation of an army dedicated to the fallen Paladin's Honor. Time passes, and the army uncovered an underground fortress that the Thyrin Cult were constructing without the completion of its defense. Annia welcomed the opportunity by having her forces charged the area, slaying all of the Cultists inside and sparing the regiment leader to have imprisoned for later interrogation. The area was analyzed as a perfect military base by Serana due to the environmental protection of mountains and the narrow path that would make it difficult for invaders. Annia, in response, decided the requisition of resources and finished construction of what would become Dawnshire along with her army. Serana since then has been appointed the Wrathcaster of the Order who serves as an adviser in the use and research of dark magic, a role which Serana takes upon proudly. Current attempts to retake Dawn's Peak are still being made, they have been progressing around the peninsula slowly from Dawnshire though rooting away the Horde has been quite a grueling and slow task. Annia and Serana have recently been wed! Worship of Elune Serana decided that, for Annia's sake, she would try to find faith in the Holy Light again rather than worshiping the Void. Her attempt to enter the Cathedral to pray to the Light was unwelcomed due to her biological attachment to the void. So afterward she looked to the moon goddess Elune, a goddess with both a Light and Dark side. It was at that moment that a realization occurred as she discovered that the Light could guide her and the Dark could strengthen her. The goddess herself seemed warm and accepting despite how the Kaldorei made it out to be and so, she decided to begin worship of Elune. Her faith is a personal practice in both the Light and Dark side of the moon. So she still refuses to enter any temples to worship. Through her worship, she presents it by a dark purple streak running down her left eye to signify the dark side whereas the bright white glow on her iris represents the light side of Elune. * Trivia * Serana was once a musician and played in the Trade District of Dalaran with a band. * Serana had a 52-year long music career! Yet most of her target audience is dead. * Serana loves cooking and singing. * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Serana believes Annia's taste in fashion has improved thanks to her influence. * Conviction acquired its shadow while fighting alongside Serana in a void-infested world. * Serana's necklace was given to her by her Aunt during her time in Quel'thalas in the Second War, though she altered it when she became Ren'dorei. * Her staff Shattersong was her old staff during the Crusade but was later altered with soul-detecting magic from Thyrin and void magic from her study in the void. * Serana often calls Annia 'Dalah'surfal' which is Thalassian for my love. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak her language fluently and mainly knows common due to all the time she spent with humans throughout her life. * Serana barely considers herself an elf, merely a human born in elf's skin. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using and allows her to summon portals. * Lynora currently is Annia's second in command Mistress, being given superiority over Serana when Annia started to trust the succubus. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in West Arathi. Serana's Friends and Relatives File:Zanthi-0.jpg|Zanthi Silverpride (Cousin's Wife) - a close ally of The Order of Dawnshire. File:Vel 4.jpg|Velanara Silverpride (Cousin). File:Reviriel vers 2.png|Reviriel Copperfox (Friend) - The Fox: (Reviriel's second personality): Casual cuddle buddy! Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron